The Other World: by Lucas Dials
by LucasDials
Summary: Not-so Average adolescent Lucas Dials has his entire life flipped upside down, shook up and thrown in the air when he enters a portal to an alternate universe. Want to find out more! You'll have to read the story! I really suck at summaries ;)


**_Hello world. I originally posted this same story, in parts, on The Pixar Wiki website. Some of the content of the story on that website is slightly different from the one on this website. Please note that this story is written in the third person and first person point's of view. Also note the story focuses more on humor than on drama/character development. So it's really more of a comedic take on the Cars franchise. Enjoy. Reviews would be appreciated_**** :). ** **_Also I am new to this site, so if anyone can maybe give me some tips on getting to know the place that would be great. And if there are any mistakes I made don't hesitate to tell me._**

**Disclaimer: Cars is Copyright of Disney/Pixar.**

It seemed like you're perfect summer day, sun shining, And everyone enjoying there vacation. Averege teenager Lucas (me) is sitting in his room in his apartment in Santa Monica, alone with his curtains closed, lights turned off, and playing his video game, everything is perfect. At least, from his point of view. Right in the middle of his video game, the TV screen blurs and goes black. A purple swirling circle thing appears on the screen. It keeps getting, Bigger, and bigger and bigger until it finally pops off the screen and sucks Lucas into it. It turns out it was a inter-dimensional purple vortex. He screams whle being sucked into it. He finally reappears near what looks like Earth, and for several seconds he experiences zero gravity before falling back down towards Earth. He finally lands in what appears to be a desert area, though he has slighty caught on fire. It appears to be very foggy were he is, or it's just the smoke from where he had landed so hard. The smoke and or fog clears up and he can FINALLY see where he has landed. He looked in front of him and saw a STATUE in front of him. "Ahh!" Lucas screams and notices that the statue is of no person, but for some reason a CAR. And I guess the architect of the statue must have been..mentally challenged or..something like that, because apparently the car had EYES and a MOUTH. I then figured out that the statue was OF THE FOUNDER, not a different person. But I guess my screams must have alerted other people, because before I knew I was crowded in. Lucky my vision was messed up, or I would have gotten really freaked out. I suddenly heard a noise behind me. The pedestal on the statue cracked. It almost crushed me before I jumped to the left. After that, my vision finally cleared up. In front of me was 12 cars, same as the statue, with eyes on their windshields and mouths on their bumpers. They didn't seem to be surprised. I stepped up and asked, "Ww..w..where am I?" just then, a black police car approached me. "But first, who are you, and what do you think you're doing trespassing in my town? Not to mention destroying the statue!" He said while his police lights started to flash. Worried, I quickly said, "No no no! I wasn't trespassing! I, just got lost!" The police car then backed away and another car, a baby blue Porsche, came towards me, and said, "Well, where'd you come from?" "I live in Santa Monica, California. OK, now, Can somebody please tell me where I am?" I replied. A rusty old truck then approached me. "Huh? You don't know where ya are! Shoot, you're in Radiator Springs, the cutest little town in Carburetor County!" he informed me. "What the hell is a Radiator springs?" I then said, confused. "Radiator Springs is the jewel of the mother road, Route 66, in eastern Arizona. And that's where you are now." the Porsche told me. I simply said, "Oh. Thank you. But, this is kind of weird. I mean, your all talking cars. Talking freaking cars. And you see me, a human being, not even the slightest bit curious or confused?"

I then said to her. She replied, "Nope. Because we know what humans are. But there all gone now. But, then again, that's a very long and complicated story, so...Yeah. How 'bout we show you around town?"

I was stunned. I wasn't expecting so much. "Uh... Sure...I...I guess." So they should me the town. While they were doing so, I asked, "So...is there more of you in the rest of the world?" I asked the Porsche. "Yes. The planet is populated entirely by cars, planes and other vehicles." "Holy crap." I exclaimed. "A whole planet of cars...just...woah." After the townsfolk showed me around, I then said, "Ok...I like your town and all, but I, never did catch your name. Or the names of, well, anyone here." "Oh! Oh well..uh..let me start. My names Sally Carrera, I'm the town attorney, and I own the Cozy Cone Motel." The Porsche, Sally, told me. "And this is my fiancée, Lightning McQueen." she pointed her tire in the direction of a red sports car. "Hey." he simply said. The rest introduced themselves. "My names Mater, like, tuh-mater, just without the tuh!"

The tow truck said. "I'm the sheriff." The cop car uttered. "Hey, man. Nice to meet ya'. I'm Filmore" A Volkswagen bus said. "Sarge." Said a military jeep.

"My name is Luigi, and this is Guido, he only speaks Italian." A Fiat 500 said to me. Next to him was a forklift. "I'm Ramone, and this is my wife, Flo." A low rider Chevy Impala informed me. I then focused on a red fire truck who was sitting and saying nothing. I continued to look at him, and spoke. "Hey. I'm Lucas." He still didn't speak a word. "C'mon, don't be shy, I don't bite." I awkwardly reached out to try and touch him. Before I could, he immediately began sob very loudly, and then sped off, still sobbing. "That was Red. He dosen't talk much, or...at all really." Sally told me.

"And last, there's Li- (Sally looks over at a black Ford Model-T, who is sleeping.) -zzie. Well...that's all."

"Ok then. That's covered. Well, what am I gonna do now?" "You could stay here!" "Really?" I said. "Yeah, totally. I could give you a room at my motel, you could stay there." Sally said. "Really? Sure!"

I exclaimed. (The next day, Lucas is in his room at Sally's motel, when he gets a phone call.) "Hello?" I picked my phone up. It was Sally. "Oh, hey Lucas, it's Sally, I just wanna say Its been great having you in town." she said. "Oh! thanks, Sally, wait, are you Lightnings girlfriend?"I asked. "Uh..yes." "Aw crap." I quickly said. "Huh?" she said. "Oh!...uh...nothing!" I quickly replied.

(The next day, Lucas is walking down the street with Lightning. They approach the Cozy Cone Motel.) "Hey Sally!" "Oh, hey guys! What's going on? "Not much, well, I was wondering maybe we could go out somewhere tonight... (Suddenly, Lucas' vision flashes and he sees a blinding white light for about 1 second.) "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "W.. wrong?" Lightning said, worryingly. "Uh...nothing! I'm just gonna...slowly walk away now...

(Three hours later at Flo's.)

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Ramone asked. "Oh, not much." I then said," Hey I had this cool idea in mind. How about later tonight we can all go take a relaxing night drive- and walk. Maybe somewhere in the area, you know, so I can get used to my new surroundings." Ramone questioned, "Uh...I don't know, nighttime sounds pretty iffy." "Ah come on, be a man. It can't be that bad. How bout tonight at, say...11?" Lightning said. I Replied, "Ok that sounds good."

(Later that evening, the RS gang and

Lucas are driving and walking down a windy road in the forest)

"So...uh..what's this placed called again?" I asked.

"Radiator Springs. And right now, we're on the road leading into Ornament Valley." "Oh. Cool." I replied. While we were going through the forest, we started hearing some strange noises around us. "Crap, man, what the heck are those noises?" Ramone exclaimed.

"Just ignore em' It's probably jus' the wind." The tow truck said in reply to Ramone. We suddenly then heard a loud creaking noise, it kind of sounded like someone was screaming. And it was loud. "What was THAT?" Ramone yelled. All of the sudden, a gigantic tire arose out of the ground, making a really loud noise. Three other large tires then rose and eventually an entire car, about ten times the size of a normal car, had rose from the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAH HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I screamed with great fear. "WHATEVER IT IS, IT CLEARLY WANTS TO KILL US!" Ramone yelled. "RAAAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAGHHHGHH!" The huge, I'm just gonna call it, a...MonsterCar! Yeah. The..."MonsterCar" screamed loudly. Lightning immediately screamed, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"

Everyone than turned around and sped down the road in the opposite direction, right before the MonsterCar smashed down his tire right where we were standing.

We ran (and drove) as fast as we all possibly could, but the MonsterCar kept gaining. "It...keeps...catching-up-to...us! It's no use! Lightning yelled while breathing heavily. The gang and Lucas eventually got back to Radiator Springs, where the MonsterCar had met up with them. The creature rose dramatically above the RS skyline, like in a really crappy action movie. "Well...we're done for!" Lightning said.

OH NO! A CLIFFHANGER! Yeah... I figured it would be a little more dramatic if I split it into two chapters with an epic cliffhanger. Thanks for reading, I'll make chapter 2 soon depending on the reviews. -Lucas :)


End file.
